Running From Happiness
by Three Faces Of Eve
Summary: Marauders Era.  Adrian finds herself at odds with life, love, and her past as a punk in Slytherin. She can't control her emotions, her twin is falling deeper into a depression, and she may just find she's in love with a quiet werewolf.
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: Do not own any characters you recognize…. I'm a poor, poor student; get your greedy hands away from my pockets… Please Oh yeah, I don't own the Sex Pistols- if I did… well…

POV: LIMITED OMNIPOTENT (except for possibly the first chapter, which is just setting things up)

A/N: I changed the quartet's house from Ravenclaw to Slytherin, integral to the story.

**Second A/N (August 1****st****, 2007): This story is not going how I wanted it to- none of the characters are very well rounded, and Adrian's the center of attention, which is not something I was aiming for… So I'm adding a bunch of stuff to it… Also, the Buddha thing is something I was reading in my Monty Python and Philosophy book, so I added it in for fun. :) It is NOT a statement about Religion, or against or anything like that… It's just building Remus' character. Thank you. Oh, same with the Nietzsche.**

**Chapter One**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remus sat down on the uncomfortable wooden bench. Here he was, yet again, watching his fellow Marauders play Quidditch with Frank Longbottom, Gryffindor 7th year, and Annabelle Brown, Sirius' current girlfriend and mad Chaser.

Sighing, he glanced up as Lily Evans joined him, opening her book on the Goblin Wars. Lily was James' Not-Yet-Girlfriend, for while he was making an honest effort not to piss her off; James and Lily were not a couple… Yet.

Opening his own book (an exciting read about the dangers of being a vampire hunter), the sixteen year-old scanned the Quidditch Pitch, looking for more familiar faces.

Unsurprisingly, as the day was sunny and comfortable, there were quite a few students hanging out. A cluster of Hufflepuffs were chatting amiably with some Ravenclaws (probably on the latest gossip), and a small group of Slytherins were… Well, he had no idea what they were doing.

Remus focused on the Slytherins, curious as to what they were up to… Plotting, maybe? That seemed like a Slytherin action.

Despite what most of the school thought, Remus and his friends were not 'out to get' every Slytherin in the school. Mostly just Snape, now that Sirius' cousin, Bellatrix Black, and her little posse had graduated.

He recognized them from his year. A blonde girl, who he knew was named Izzy Tabbleshwats, sat braiding a boy's hair, obviously charmed from its natural dark brown coloring to a sickly purple-pink… The Egyptian boy, Rami Touya, glowered at the air in front of him, but put up with her… Albeit, grudgingly.

Next to them sat a black-haired boy, closely watching James berate Peter for something to do with a Beater Bat, Pumpkin Juice, and a Ping Pong ball. His name was Dominic Lucretia, and he had grey eyes, a grim face, and a lanky body. Remus, of course, had to withdraw the boy's features from his memory, as the Slytherins were much too far away to examine details.

On his lap, lay the head of his twin sister, her own curly black hair slightly longer than her twin's, reaching to her shoulders, unlike Dominic's, which only went slightly past his earlobes. Remus remembered that her eyes were blue-grey, and her face lit up easily, countering her serious brother.

That was what Remus did, actually. He watched, and he stored information. It was very useful when doing homework- remembering obscure facts from History of Magic, for example- and when plotting with his fellow Marauders.

Remus watched as she quite suddenly jumped up, startling her brother. Then, to both teen's amazement, started to twirl around, her arms stretched out and her face turned upwards.

Then Remus felt it… Just a drop, then another, and another. James and Sirius were already heading towards him, with Peter chugging faithfully behind.

"Come on, let's get out of here! I don't really feel like playing in the rain, anyway." James spoke loudly _at _Remus when they reached him, and the four Marauders proceeded to the school, Ravenclaws, Gryffindors, Slytherins and Hufflepuffs alike around them.

Now, why couldn't he recall the black-haired girl's **name**?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day came, and Remus awoke in his…comfy….warm…soft… Bed. Merlin, he did NOT want to wake up, but he was always the first up, and if he didn't awake and raise his friends, none of them would make it to classes until past noon. He knew this was true, it had happened before.

He groaned, scratched an itch on his backside and literally rolling out of bed, moving to shake James awake.

Slowly, the four boys trudged down the stairs and down towards the Great Hall for breakfast. When Remus sat down, he poured himself a cup of coffee and pulled out a book, 'The Buddha's Philosophy of Man: Early Indian Buddhist Dialogues.' No, Remus was not Buddhist, but he had found the book in the Religion section of the Library when searching for a text for History of Magic.

Opening up to his bookmarked page, he began to read, ignoring James clamoring next to him.

'_I asked them whether, so far as they knew it or perceived it, the human world was perfectly happy, and they answered "No." Then I asked them: "Moreover, can you maintain that you yourselves for a whole night, or for a whole day, or even for half a night or day, have ever been perfectly happy?" And they answered: "No." Then I said to them: "Further, do you know a way or a method, by which you can realize a state that is altogether happy?" And still to that question they answered: "No." And then I said" "Sirs, have you ever heard the voices of heavenly beings who had realized rebirth in a perfectly happy world, saying: 'there is a right path, a true path, which is in human capacity to follow, a path to the world of unfailing bliss, for we ourselves by following it have come to this world of bliss'?" The still answered: "No."'_

Remus mused as he finished his coffee, his thoughts straying from the meaning of the passage, straight to his reminded lack of happiness. Would he ever be happy for a full day? No. Would he ever be happy for half a day? No. His affliction made him a monster; it made him someone that people hated, that people hunted. There was no set path for him, except to lock himself up three nights a month and wish for the best. He would never find bliss, and he would never know a way to make him truly happy.

But he could be content.

Remus had realized this his third year, even a year after his friends had discovered his secret and had supported him- he had been especially destructive one evening and had ripped up his own body. The pain the next day, and the horrified look his friends and teachers gave him made him feel isolated, lonely and unwanted.

He smiled slightly- he had been wrong, though… His friends _did_ want him. Even if he couldn't ever be happy for a whole day, he could be content- his friends loved him, even if he could kill them without a second thought as a werewolf.

Despite his misgivings about where his life was going, he was feeling okay. He was in school, he was learning, he was with his friends. It could be worse… And it couldn't be better- this was the best, and he was more than glad to have it..

XXXXX

On another hidden part of the castle, someone else was being forcefully removed from the blissful vacuum that was sleep. Adrian fought off her attacker, slapping at hands that wouldn't relent… but then, they were gone. She found herself snuggling up to her pillow, happy thoughts filling her again.

And then came the shock of her life. Cold, _wet_ water crashed around her, ripping her away from her comfortable little nest.

"Adrian, wake the fuck up! You have Care of Magical Creatures." Izzy's sharp voice pierced her ears, and Adrian rose.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" As Adrian readied, she checked the book she got over summer, 'Hairstyle, Makeup and More! Charms for the Young Punk'. Speaking a charm in chapter 6 (The Beauty of Knots), she dreaded her hair.

Ten minutes later, Dom saw a black head of hair stumble down the Girl's Dormitory Staircase, followed by a serene blonde.

He sighed, heading over to them. "Here." The girl found her green and silver tie choking her, instead of hanging loose…

Adrian grunted her thanks, and then moaned. "Coffeeee…"

Izzy and Adrian sat down at the end of the Slytherin table, separated from the rest of their year by first years, second years, etcetera. They didn't really get along with most other Slytherins (not hate, just indifference) and preferred the company of Rami and Dom, instead of the silly girls in their dorm.

Across from Adrian, at the Gryffindor table, a boy sat, reading 'The Buddha's Philosophy of Man.' He had light brown hair, and a tired face that held novels within its mental and physical scars. She recognized him as Remus Lupin, one of the four famed Gryffindors; James Potter, Sirius Black (his brother, Regulus, was a year younger and in Slytherin. Adrian found him tolerable, Dom found him amusing) and Peter Pettigrew were the others.

Dominic and Rom joined them only five minutes after the girls had started breakfast, Dom tossing a book, 'A Nietzsche Reader' at Adrian. She grinned at him, and he smiled slightly. "I'm done, you can read the rest."

She opened the book to a random chapter (it was very hard to get through the book sometimes) and started reading.

'_The free human is being judged immoral because in all things he is determined to depend upon himself and not upon moral tradition… If an action is performed not because tradition commands it but because for other motives (because of its usefulness to the individual, for example), even indeed for precisely the motives which once founded the tradition, it is called immoral and it is felt to be so by him who performed it.'_

XXXXXX

After breakfast, morning found the twins walking out onto the grounds to Care of Magical Creatures. Taking a detour, they stopped by Rubeus Hagrid's hut for tea and rock cakes.

The twins always had enjoyed his company; he loved animals even more than they did, and was fun to talk to. He had even made Dominic smile once, an actual genuine, happy smile.

Sure, they were 'nasty, bad Slytherins'… But he had met them before they were sorted, and even ingrained prejudices wouldn't cloud their friendship. Besides, he knew their father, and considered him a good man.

They left his hut with 5 minutes to spare before class, Adrian's pockets filled with rock cakes. Passing them to Dom, she grimaced as he started gnawing on one.

"I can't believe you actually like those things."

Dominic was a strange person- well, they both were. He had a strange sense of humor, black and snarling, where Adrian's was perverted and teasing. A genius, his only bad subject was divination- it was the only time Adrian had ever heard her brother say "poppycock" and she hadn't stopped laughing for weeks.

They were twins, they were attached by the hip, but they were _so_ different.

"Yeah, well I can't believe you like coffee." That caused Adrian to fall into dream land, a place filled with coffee, stacks of books, and Alagastor Zorland, the "gorgeous" lead singer of the wizarding band, The Screaming Banshees.

Dom shook his head at his sister, and dragged her over to where the rest of their classmates were standing.

Exchanging polite nods, they joined the only other Slytherin in their 6th year NEWTs class, Amelia Williams (the only other girl in their year that they could stand); Izzy was at Divination, and Rami had a free period. It was a relatively small class, overpowered with Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and Gryffindors… Izzy was at Divination, and Rami had a free period.

Divination was a popular subject, the 6th years having it split into two classes, so Dom and Adrian would be taking it another hour. The teacher, Professor Dellfee, was aged and brittle, and none of the students knew how much longer the talented woman would be teaching.

Professor Négrier gave the directions for the work they would be doing that period, her cold French voice warning them to focus. She was a rough, strict teacher, but she was very good at what she did. Conversation would be saved for after class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Amelia, what's been up?" Adrian and Dominic joined the proud Slytherin on the way back to the castle, and she slowed down to their relaxed pace.

"Oh, nothing… Homework's been a real bitch, though." She focused on the green streak in Dom's hair. "Nice hair, Lucretia. Great color choice." She smirked at him, and he returned it.

"Oh, I feel so left out." Adrian pouted.

"Yeah, yours is cool to, goosehead."

"No need to humor me, Williams." She sniffed. "I know you don't think I'm good enough for you…"

They grinned at each other, and started a conversation on the importance of fireproofing spells. Dom walked quietly next to them, listening to them ramble off…

He loved his sister, he really did. Before he had met Izzy and Rami, she had been the only important thing in his life, the only one he actually cared for. Now he had three loved ones, and it made him happy- well, as happy as someone who didn't believe in the emotion _could_ be.

Suddenly, he tensed. He could feel people running up behind him, and it made him uncomfortable. Dominic really didn't like other people, never acknowledging people outside of his friends (and a few other Slytherins).

"Hey, Evans! Wait up!"

A dark-haired boy pushed through Amelia and Adrian, and they knocked into Dom, who caught the girls before they fell. "Clumsy oafs." His lip twitched into a half smile at the girls, before he turned to see why the rude teenager hadn't bothered to apologize.

The boy, one James Potter, was yelling at Lily Evans, red-headed, intelligent, and furious.

"You're such a jerk, Potter!" Dom pulled his friends to a stop, curious. This could be mildly entertaining.

"What, why?" The bespectacled Gryffindor was genuinely confused, and looked back at his friends, who had joined the Ravenclaws and Slytherin to watch.

"You just can't push people around!"

"…Huh?"

Lily gestured, and James focused on Dom and his companions. Amelia was wearing a slight smirk, amusement and superiority shining from her eyes, while Dom was, per usual, expressionless. Adrian was glancing around her, wondering what everyone was suddenly looking at.

She never was good at acting like a real Slytherin.

"Oh, them? Who cares? Just some stupid Slytherins…" At this, Amelia smirk even grew, the death threats starting to flood into her mind.

Adrian muttered "You know, I think I should take offense to that…" amused at such prejudice coming from someone from the supposedly 'noble' and 'righteous' Gryffindor house.

Adrian and Dom both recognized that they were being used to start a pointless fight between two sexually frustrated hot heads, and shrugged simultaneously.

It was entertaining, watching them, but Adrian felt it needed something… She had it! Life at Hogwarts was always missing this!

"God save the Queen… We mean it, man…"

Peter was jealous; he loved his friends, but he hated how they always got all the attention, how he was always pushed into the sidelines. It wasn't fair, being the 'ugly one' the 'small one,' the 'stupid one.' He knew he was lucky to even _have_ friends, never having been accepted into a group before Hogwarts, but still. He wasn't perfect like them, he got jealous.

Peter didn't understand that his friends didn't care that he wasn't _perfect_.

Sirius was bored of this- James and Lily were always fighting, and he wanted them to just fuck already. Of course, he avoided telling either of them this, for fear of either a drooling James or a hard, angry slap.

He had never really understood what his friend saw in the girl. Sure, she was intelligent and gorgeous, but she had a stiff upper lip when it came to the Marauders, and Sirius didn't think she was worth the effort.

Remus was amused, but bored as well. This happened every day, sometimes more, and James and Lily were getting a bit monotonous. He glanced around, and then stared up at the sky… 'Oooh… clouds… Wait? Singing? Who's singing? And badly, at that?'

The black-haired girl from the Quidditch pitch was just to his left, joined by the other Slytherin and her hard-faced brother.

"Adrian, shut up." Oh yeah, that was her name. Remus like her name, it suited her. She blew a strand of black hair out of her face, grinning at her brother, who rolled his eyes slightly. Remus wouldn't have caught the change in the boy's facial expression if he wasn't practiced at noticing little details.

He could already tell how Adrian and Dominic acted differently from each other. Dominic seemed to be a stereotypical stoic Slytherin, except Remus had noted over the years that the boy rarely had a sneer twisting his lips, instead choosing to be completely expressionless- his face wasn't cold, just… stone. He had never seemed overly cruel, unlike some of the people in their year, just chose to watch them. Choosing a quiet stare to intimidate his peers, other than the mean and dark presence other Slytherins took.

Adrian on the other hand, was loud, obnoxious (getting in trouble often), and was usually seen wearing a silly grin on her face. Despite this, Remus knew from experience that she had the Slytherin Sneer well practiced. She wasn't intimidating, per say, but her presence was certainly noticeable. Her laugh was loud (as Remus noticed now), and she was intelligent, raising her hand in class often. Remus pulled incidents from memory, noting that Adrian was more open and relaxed then her counterpart, welcoming people with open arms and a strange smile.

And yet, despite there differences, they were rarely seen apart.

They were certainly an interesting pair. Remus made a note to pay more attention to them.

She pouted, and watched as Lily ended the 'conversation' by slapping James. Sirius took that as his cue to leave, and joined the put-out James at walking into the castle.

"Well, that was fun." Adrian's voice broke him from his daydreaming (about Coffee, books, and …Adrian? Why was Adrian in there?)

"Hmph. Gryffindors are so… Clueless." Spoke Amelia.

"Why clueless?" Remus decided it was time to butt into their conversation, and they allowed him to join them. Adrian granted him space next to her, and he rose to walk between her and Amelia.

"Oh, you know they just want to make with the fleshy." Adrian smiled at him, and Remus felt his stomach flutter a tiny bit. He chalked it down to hunger… Maybe he should stop skipping breakfast?

They laughed, Remus's soft and quiet, Amelia's cold and amused, and Adrian's loud and relaxed. Dominic did not laugh, just smirked wider. Why would he lower himself by laughing? Remus decided that Dominic was certainly the Slytherin poster boy...

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Dominic and Adrian sat down to lunch a few hours later. As Adrian pulled out Tolkien's Silmarillion, he piled her plate with food. She always forgot to eat, and he needed to make sure she wouldn't end up fainting in Transfiguration like last year.

No, he knew his sister didn't have an eating disorder, she was just spacey. But he worried about her nonetheless. He was the eldest, it was his job…

'Anyway, who else would look out for her, our mother? Not bloody likely.'

He had always held a grudge against his mother, choosing the anger route instead of the sad acceptance Adrian held. She had never treated her children the way most mothers did, instead treating them as a burden and not as loved ones.

She had left them only a year ago to join the Dark Lord's services, and they were forced to find their father, who had left the woman after Adrian and Dominic had been sorted into Slytherin, taking their littlest sister, Demetri, with them. Dom would rather be living on his own with Adrian, instead of being forced to rely on a man who abandoned his children.

He knew his father had thought there was no hope for his children when they were sorted into a house full of dark wizards- he had assumed Dom and Adrian would join the Dark Lord. But he was stupid- Dom had no urge to follow someone else and be a servant. Adrian felt the same, but with more moral reasons.

Neither of them held the prejudice that came with their house, Adrian was a caring and empathetic person, despite her manipulative tendencies, and she had never seen a reason to hate someone just because of _blood_.

Dom, on the other hand, hated everyone equally.

Taking his time to eat (after having made sure she started) he watched his peers make idiots of themselves, smirking slightly.

Izzy and Rami were chatting happily across from him, flinging food at a few Slytherins down the table. At the table next to their table, a James Potter was serenading Evans, her cheeks flaming with fury and embarrassment. Sirius Black was goading them on, Pettigrew was shoving his mouth filled with cake, and one Remus Lupin was reading.

Dom sighed quietly, his expression unnoticeably changing from cold to sad. Only Adrian could completely read him, and she glanced over at him, raised her eyebrows, and went back to her book.

She knew him well enough to know that it was best to leave him be, at least in public. He had always taken things harder than her, though most would think that because her emotions were worn on her sleeve that it meant she was weak and easily affected by life's "woes."

No. She could match her brother's ability to hide his emotions, but she chose not to. It just wasn't how she dealt with their past. She wouldn't let anyone other than Dom, Rami and Izzy see her break down, but she wouldn't hide behind a mask of indifference. It only caused the pain to build up.

Like Dom, she worried about her twin. Eventually his dam would break, and bad things would happen.

Shaking her head, she decided to change her course of thoughts.

"Hey, you guys?" Adrian drew the attention of the other three to her. "Are we working on the project tonight?"

Rami responded for the rest. "Yeah, at eight?"

Rami was a handsome Egyptian boy, smart (you kind of had to too be in that "group") and kind, different from his fellow Slytherins. He came from a long line of Egyptian Purebloods, supposedly holding a few Pharaohs in its line. Rami was incredibly ambitious, though, already making 'connections' for his future, where he will do something amazing and important.

"Sure, same place?" Izzy asked.

Izzy was a silly girl, whose family had _always _(Izzy had rolled her eyes when she had told them this) been in Slytherin, automatically making her one- she rather didn't want to end up like Sirius Black, whose family had disowned him for being "different." She was also ambitious, wanting to meet and help people, to become one of the greatest healers of her time.

None of them were 'proper' Slytherins, but it was the only house they really could have been in, they were just too different from the other houses.

"'Course."

"Alright, see you guys later. Rami, Dom, we have Ancient Runes." Adrian said goodbye, and the four close friends parted.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It was evening, and Adrian sat in an abandoned classroom, leaning on Dom, half asleep. It had been a long day, the professors loading an especially large quantity of work onto them.

Adrian watched as a mouse skittered across the floor, and smiled. She liked the empty feeling the room provided, it held stories of years long past, from their school years and before.

Suddenly, the door to the classroom banged open, Izzy and Rami stomping in, laughing. Setting down bottles of butterbeer, they grinned at the twins as they sat down.

"We're close."

Izabel nodded. "Yeah, Dom, you'll probably get it by the end of this week, at the latest. Adrian, I know with your special 'twin connection' you won't be far behind him, and Rami and I should be done by the end of the month. All of us just have to practice, and we'll be set."

"This is great, only a little longer!" Rami said excitedly

"Yes…" Dom nodded to them, and smiled slightly. It felt good to be able to do something other people couldn't- he and his friends had been meeting since the middle of their first year, researching, learning new spells, getting ahead of their classmates. They strived for knowledge, and they were very good at whatever they did, helping each other in their bad subjects.

It was part of the Slytherin ambition.

So, over the years, Adrian, Rami, Dom and Izzy had studied magic- from light to dark, Herbology to Divination, school work to obscure facts, whatever met their fancy. But, ever since third year, they worked at one thing above all the rest; to become Animagus. It was dangerous, they knew. It was illegal, they didn't care.

That damned Slytherin ambition.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Friendly Violence

Disclaimer: Check first chapter.. Oh, I don't know if they had CD players in the Marauder's Era, but because I'm lazy and an idealist, I'm warping time. My world, my inventions…blah blah blah…

Er, I may have made a mistake with the Care of Magical Creatures professor… but I don't know if Kettleburn was the teacher for the Marauders, so it's not as wrong as it could be.

POV: Limited Omnipotent

**Chapter Two**

Adrian considered herself lucky.

In her second year she had discovered a recently made spell that would let her use electronics in Hogwarts.

The summer before her third year, she had given up on quills and ink, and had brought a full box of notebook paper and pens, journals and sketchbooks. She had been able to convince all of her teachers to let her use them (causing Izzy to comment that Adrian is definitely a Slytherin). Yes, it was strange for a pureblood witch in a house full of muggle-haters to use a muggle object, but her brother's glares scared them off…

She had made it on the Slytherin Quidditch team with her brother as beaters.

She had good friends, a loving father, and a twin who she shared almost every thought and action with.

She was lucky.

But then why did she always seem to find herself in the middle of a feud between houses?

For Salazar's sake, she didn't even care!

It was that damned ability to make friends with all the outcasts… Or maybe it was her belief in equality.

"Miss Lucretia, I asked you how you and your companions came to be here." The stern voice of Minerva McGonagall made Adrian look up.

She thought back to that morning, and how it all happened.

XXXXXX _THAT MORNING_ XXXXXX

* * *

It was a clear Saturday, the sky was blue, the birds were singing, the students were procrastinating, and Adrian was heading out to sit under a tree and draw.

Her brother had decided he'd rather sleep in (even though it was already eleven, by Merlin) and Adrian found she would rather be outside, even if it was without her "better half."

Breathing in the fresh air, Adrian was happy.

Because of this, when Adrian had made herself comfortable in the grass, she began to draw a thestral.

Most people when happy will draw bunny rabbits and rainbows, but not Adrian. Adrian would be drawing the bunny with fangs and a human arm next to it, and the rainbow would instead be a gloomy graveyard.

When happy, Adrian was especially morbid.

'Hmm… That's actually a good idea…' She turned the page, and proceeded to sketch out a rabbit outside a cave, with crazy eyes and body parts in medieval clothing laying about it. She giggled to herself.

"What's so funny?"

Surprised, Adrian looked up to meet the amber eyes of Remus.

"May I sit here?" He asked, gesturing to the spot beside Adrian.

"Uh… Sure. Why not."

Adrian mused on her situation; she was a Slytherin and he was a Gryffindor. It honestly wasn't like she really cared about silly, pointless prejudices, or what other purebloods (in other words, and in all probability, future Death Eaters) thought about her, she had enough power in her family to keep her safe from the scorn reserved for blood-traitors…

But did she want to extend her hand in friendship to this scraggly boy? Well, that was going a bit far, she decided. He had only asked to sit next to her… 'Strange, that… but oh well, may as well be polite… A new "ally" could never hurt.' Adrian thought to herself.

"So really, what were you looking at?" Setting his book bag beside him, he pulled out Hogwarts: A History and made himself comfy.

Adrian grinned evilly. "I'm not sure you want to know."

"Oh, really? Try me."

"Is that a challenge?"

"It depends on if you take it as one."

Remus didn't think it was possible, but her grin widened. She passed him her sketchbook, and proceeded to re-tie her hair (now without dreads- no damage, the magic of charms) back with a large clip.

He glanced at the sketch, looked up, and looked at it again.

"Well… that's certainly interesting…"

"Why, thank you." Adrian smirked at him, taking the book back to fill in the details.

"What made you draw that?" She had already spiked his curiosity, and now he was even more interested in her- What made her tick, how she acted, how she thought, the works.

"Oh, just a thought."

"Are you… okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine." That grin was back again. "I'm just in a superbly good mood. It's so pretty outside, you know."

Remus blinked. "Being happy makes you draw violent pictures?"

"Yes." The answer was simple and to the point, but it still sparked questions in him. He sighed, and thought 'At least she doesn't make them moving.'

"Mhm… Can I look through your sketchbook?"

Adrian blanched.

"Um… I don't know… I really don't know you all that well…" And there was the reason for why she shouldn't have let him sit with her.

"Well, I don't want to push you into anything you don't want to do." For some reason, both of them felt that Remus was talking about more than art.

Shaking the strange feelings off, Adrian spoke. "Well… I suppose I could show you a few…" She proceeded to show him drawings of women, in various styles and poses, a dragon, a vampire, a man dressed in women's clothing, and a werewolf.

At the last one, his face paled, and he wanted to ask her why she drew _that_. It was a painting, and the moon was behind the howling creature.

Resisting the urge to ask her about her (probably negative) opinion on werewolves, he instead chose to compliment her.

"You're really talented."

Adrian smiled at him, and looked him straight in the eye. "Thank you, Remus."

"Why don't you charm them to move?"

"It takes away from the beauty; from the emotion the picture holds. This way, they're held in that condition, where needless movement doesn't distract from the meaning… if that make sense…" Suddenly shy, she looked away. 'Another point against me, if anyone decided to challenge my position as a Proper Pureblood. Oh well…' she thought.

"No, that makes perfect sense. Not may wizards think like that."

Grinning again, Adrian winked at him. "Yep, I'm different then most of the population." Her tone of voice was teasing, but honest, and Remus stuck his tongue out at her.

This started a conversation about the differences of Muggle and Wizard art, and it continued for another fifteen minutes without interruption.

But as they were discussing Victorian style, an obnoxious voice interrupted them.

"Snivellus! What are you doing outside? Shouldn't you be in your dungeon, brewing some stupid potion to make you popular?"

Remus groaned… Not again, not today… Not while he was having such a good conversation. Why did they have to do this EVERY time?

Adrian was having a different reaction… She had reverted back to her clueless self, once her thought process had been broken, and was curious to see what was going on… Was it a lover's spat?

"Leave me the fuck alone, Potter!"

"Oh, running away? How like you! You're a slimy, greasy git!" Sirius spat.

Only a few meters away from them, Sirius, James and Peter had surrounded Severus Snape.

Snape growled, "Please, Black, is that the best you can do? Why don't you go back to your dormitory with your tail between your legs like the _filthy_ _dog_ you are! Then _maybe_ Potter will give you the love you oh-so want from him!"

Adrian had heard worse insults… From her mother, for one, but for some reason, this angered Sirius more than it would have her…

"_Furnunculus_!" Severus broke out in boils, and his eyes narrowed. He performed a Jelly Legs Jinx, but James and Sirius had easily overpowered him, and he was now hanging by his ankle, wet, with boils and red hair.

Adrian had long since stood up, her wand pulled out from being tucked behind her ear. She should have interfered right away, should have stopped this silly fight… For Merlin's Sake, Severus was a housemate, a friend even! She glanced down at Remus, who had opened Hogwarts: A History, and had a defeated expression on his tired face.

She felt her own throat growl. "Why the fuck aren't you doing anything? It's three against one, it's not fair!"

"I can't do anything."

"Where's that damned Gryffindor courage I hear so much about? They started this whole stupid scene!"

"It's not going to make a difference."

She glared at him, and blew her hair out of her eyes. "Oh, grow a fucking backbone."

Adrian stalked to where the three Gryffindors were poking Severus with sticks.

"Potter, Black, Pettigrew! What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?" It wasn't a question.

"Just having a bit of fun." James gave her his award-winning smile, expecting her to melt. It didn't work.

"This looks more like **torture** to me!"

"Oh come on, it's no big deal." Peter spoke up, and received a bat-bogey hex for it.

"_Petrificus totalus_!" James had still been shocked that a girl (other than Lily) hadn't fell for his charm, even if she was a 'slimy Slytherin,' but Sirius had reacted to the hex cast at Peter.

"_Protego_!"

She stomped up to Sirius, and punched him in the face. The boys were usually on top of their game, but this was a shocker- someone actually helping Snivellus- a _girl_ helping _Snivellus_! They had no idea what to do.

The fourth Marauder had put down his book when the bat-bogey hex had been cast. He didn't know if he should get involved now, this was a new situation for him. Remus had already pissed Adrian off by not helping Snape, and he didn't want her to hate him for hexing her from behind. 'What should I do?'

"Oh, da bitch broke by nose!"

Four things happened then, so quick that few caught all of them. Severus fell from his hanging position, and shot a Hair Growth charm at James. James had shouted "_expelliarmus_" at the same time as Adrian shouted _**"**_**_Densaugeo"_**** at him. **

**Adrian's wand flew from her grasp, and instead of running after it, she launched herself at the hairy, bucktoothed James. She fell flat on her face, a bleeding Sirius grinning. **

**"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"**

**Three new people had joined the fray. Izzy started exchanging hexes with Peter, as Rami faced off against James. Severus had taken the opportunity handed to him to stumble to the infirmary. Adrian lay curled up in a ball, and as Remus watched, her furious twin rounded on Sirius.**

**Remus picked his way through the battling peers to help up Adrian, and when he reached the castle, a bloody Sirius ran past him, Dominic following.**

**Remus had never seen the boy show such emotion. He was usually stoic and calm, but now, Remus swore that Dom's ears were steaming.**

**Dom saw red. He hadn't been this angry since… since… Bad things had happened.**

**He slammed Sirius up against a wall, adrenaline coursing through his body. It was a serious brawl- one of his ribs was cracked, and his jaw hurt like hell. But Dom had returned the favors to Sirius; though he knew that the nose was not his own doing- his sister had a damn good right hook.**

**"What the f- what the fuck do you think you were doing?" **

**"She hit me first!"**

**"Don't you-ever-dare to EVER hurt my sister-ever again!" He stumbled through his words, so angry that he was. **

**Sirius hit him in the face, and they proceeded to roll around on the floor, hitting each other. Dom knew that there would be at least one black eye tomorrow.**

"You two! Separate at once!"

Two sets of hands pulled them apart, marching them to the infirmary.

"Madame Pomfrey, I have to more for you!" McGonagall called into the room, practically throwing Sirius onto one of the beds, as Septima Vector did the same to Dom, but gentler.

While Pomfrey fussed over his rib hastily, Dom looked around the room. His sister lay at on a bed across from him, curled up and moaning. Dominic wondered what Sirius did to her, red clouding his vision. A few beds down from were she lay, Remus sitting next to her, lay Severus Snape who was asleep.

Izzy and Rami burst through the doors, and Peter Pettigrew were not far behind them. For a moment, he thought they had made up, but behind them was a furious Professor Sprout, and after they had lain down on beds, she joined Vector and McGonagall in their muttering.

Pomfrey thrust a potion at him, and he drained it, grimacing at the taste. He watched her turn to where Sirius lay, and sleep took him.

XXXXXX _PRESENT_ XXXXXX

* * *

Adrian finished her story. She had told Professor McGonagall, Professor Slughorn (her head of house) and Professor Dumbledore how she had been sitting with Remus when Sirius, James and Peter had attacked Severus, how she had gone up to defend him when Remus didn't move, all the way to her being hexed with whatever that terrible feeling had been. She didn't want to know, but Madame Pomfrey had certainly given her a lot of potions for it…. And then there was the throwing up… That had been a problem…

Mentally, Adrian made a face.

She looked at her hands, not wanting to face their disappointed faces. "I know I didn't react the right way, I should have gotten a Professor. But… It just made me so mad, they were so…" She drifted off, nervously focusing her attention on her bag. It had been brought up from the grounds by a House Elf, who she had thanked profusely until it had started sobbing and groping at her leg.

"Miss Lucretia, I'm going to have to remove twenty five points each from Slytherin because of this. And you have detention for the next four Saturdays." Professor Slughorn promptly walked off when he finished telling her punishment, and McGonagall followed.

"Lemon drop, Miss Lucretia?"

"Um… sure."

"You were right of course. You did handle it wrong." She glanced up after Dumbledore had spoken, and his eyes twinkled at her.

"Yes, sir. Just, I had to do something… And Remus wouldn't. " Adrian couldn't stop focusing on this. It felt like a betrayel.

He smiled kindly at Adrian. "I know you had good enough reason. And also, I'm sure Mr. Lupin had one as well."

"Yes, sir."

"What would you have done, if it was your friends?" He seemed genuinely curious, so Adrian replied honestly.

"I don't think my Rami or Izabel would… Maybe Dominic, he's the one that gets the angriest… But usually only when one of us gets hurt first…" She was rambling now.

"And…" Dumbledore prompted.

"I think I would still tell them to stop, if they started it. Honestly, I wouldn't put up with that from them. But… maybe I would feel confused… I mean… they are my friends… I don't like butting heads with them; they've helped me through so much."

"That's how Remus feels, my dear." He smiled affectionately at her, looking like he was considering something.

"Yes, well. I might be a bit hesitant if it happened, but I'd still stop them from torturing some poor boy! Er… Sorry Professor."

"Yes, yes, that's good. It's very good that you can stick up for yourself and others. You have a good heart, Miss Lucretia." He smiled, again. "Now get some rest, and do try and stay out of fights for awhile."

He left, and Adrian snuggled up to her pillow. 'That was strange… But I can't say it didn't help me think about what Remus was feeling.'

It had been three days since the "Incident" as Izzy liked to call it, and Adrian was the last person left in the Hospital Wing.

She blew a strand of hair out of her eyes, and drifting into sleep, dreaming of vampire bunnies, Monty Python and cuddly werewolves that brought her coffee.

* * *


	3. A Little Chat

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

**Important A/N, Please Read:** Well, for those of you who tuned in on previous chapters, I'm changing the quartet's house from Ravenclaw to Slytherin… I realized that how I wanted to develop my characters' personalities doesn't fit the Ravenclaw stereotype… and the aquantances and situations I'm planning on putting them in just doesn't fit J.K. Rowling's Hogwarts. So I suggest you at least skim over the first two chapters incase you get confused.

**Chapter Three**

_(See A/N, please…)_

Adrian had been released from the white hell that was Hogwarts' Hospital Wing Wednesday morning. Only an hour later she was shuffling off to History of Magic, grungy and unkempt.

She was the first person in there, having skipped breakfast, and she took her seat quietly, opening her textbook, and pulling out another book.

Five minutes later, someone interrupted her violent studying. "What's that?"

Adrian looked up, meeting the bright green eyes of the fiery Gryffindor, Lily Evans. Every other seat had been taken, so Lily was forced to sit next to Adrian.

"Oh, just… 'History the Teacher Never Told You.' It's very interesting… Helpful, too." Once again, Adrian found herself breaking the rules her housemates had set up for her.

Professor Binns started class, a dull lecture on the Goblin Wars absolutely NOT keeping the students' attention. Dominic had joined them, sitting on the other side of Adrian and nodding to the girls.

Lily and Adrian decided to continue their conversation by passing notes, though Lily was also taking notes on what Binns was saying.

**So you like History? **Lily passed Adrian a note.

_**Actually, a lot. Not the class of course, the only thing History of Magic is worth is for reading time. **_

And to Adrian's surprised, she found herself responding… She liked Lily, but she also liked not being at odds with people like Lucius Malfoy and Regulus Black. 'Oh well…' And Adrian gave into herself, her love of talking to and learning about people.

**Cool. Oh no, Potter is throwing paper at me again. **

_**Hey, doesn't he have like a major crush on you? **_

**Yeah, it's really annoying. He's a pig.**

_**Hmm, I see what you mean…**_

**So what's this I hear about you getting in this big fight over Severus Snape with those guys?**

_**They were picking on Severus, and I got pissed off and tried to put a stop to it. Then my brother and our friends got involved, and it was this whole big fiasco that got out of hand.**_

**Wow, that's terrible. Good punch though. **

This was a surprisingly civil conversation… Even could be considered a comfortable talk between friends… 'Oh, damn my sweet demeanor to hell,' Adrian thought, and laughed to herself.

_**Heh, you saw Black's nose? I am quite proud of myself, I'll admit.**_

**Hahaha, yup. I really shouldn't condone your behavior, but it was well deserved. Remus was pretty mad at them too, he said they had to "get control of themselves, they're almost adults and they're still hung up over a pointless feud." He sounded like my mother.**

 _**I still have to apologize to him, too. I overreacted; I know he couldn't get involved. Sirius, James and Peter ARE his friends.**_

**Please, that's no excuse and you know it. He can get involved, but he won't. **

_**Haha, you're too kind. I still have to apologize though.**_

**Alright, well why not now? It's not like he's doing anything.**

Adrian glanced around the room, trying to find Remus. Only a table across and down from hers, he sat, reading a book while James and Sirius arm wrestled. 'Boys.' She thought, as she watched Sirius slam James' arm down on the table. Professor Binns didn't even look up.

She whispered, "Damn it all to hell," and hurled a note at Remus, asking him to meet her in the Library after dinner. He looked up at Adrian, his amber eyes guarded, and nodded.

Adrian thought back to when Remus had been helping her up to the Hospital Wing on that strange day…They had exchanged words, and both had had their feelings hurt.

_Worry was etched in his face, making him look aged beyond his years._

"_You shouldn't have done that."_

"_I had to." Though whatever that curse Sirius had hexed her with made her stomach curdle, she still answered Remus with sharp words._

"_It was stupid." For some reason, such a trivial statement felt like a slap to the face._

"_Me…I'm the stupid one? You're the one who lets some poor boy get attacked by your so-called 'noble' friends." _

"_Don't talk about them like that."_

"_Fucking stupid…yeah. A real backbone you've got to, aye? If your friends are so great, they wouldn't hate you for standing up to them! I think you didn't want to help Severus, I think you're just a- a jerk!" She was attacking with all she had (which, honestly, wasn't much, in her weakened state.)_

"_Don't talk about things you don't understand." He paused, glaring at her as he neared the Hospital Wing, then decided to fight back. "And I'm sure your brother's so great as well, he just couldn't control himself, could he?"_

_She quieted, and looked away. Both of them were hurt. After their happy conversation earlier, this one was equal to a blow to the gut for both of them._

"Moony, you've been staring at that page for five minutes now."

James poked Remus in the arm, his concerned eyes meeting the boy's amber ones. Remus shook his head, his shaggy brown hair falling into his eyes.

The other boy sighed, and spooned more food onto Remus' plate. 'I suppose it's my turn to play the mother hen.' James thought.

He couldn't stop thinking about the _words_ he and the black-haired Slytherin had exchanged. She was as unpredictable as a muggle rollercoaster, her emotions shifting from giddy to furious with just a snap of his fingers. '_**Bloody women!**_' Remus thought, irritated.

Only a few feet away from the agitated teen, an equally pissed off Adrian sat. She had had a run in with Severus Snape only a few hours after her escape from the Hospital Wing, and he was currently ignoring her, his nose turned up.

The pale boy hadn't been happy about her interference in his 'affairs.' His pride was wounded, and he was taking it out on her. She understood why he was angry, of course… She wasn't a Slytherin for nothing. Nonetheless, his attitude bothered her- he couldn't accept that she wasn't willing to just stand idly by as someone else got hurt.

"Bleeding hell." Adrian stabbed a fork into her Salisbury steak, the plate rattling. And now she had to go deal with _Lupin_, who was, no doubt, just as angry as Severus.

Dominic glanced over at his twin. It wasn't like her to get so angry. That was his job. His eyebrow twitched as he watched his sister attack her food with a fury.

He met Izzy's eyes, and she grinned at him. "Adrian, dearest, I doubt the poor steak has done anything to you, except try and _sate_ your _hunger_." Izabel crooned at Adrian, fluttering her eyelashes mockingly.

"Go fuck yourself, Izabel Lewis." The two women stared each other down, and to their male companions shock (and horror) began to laugh. Loudly.

Rami and Dom shuddered simultaneously, and the dark-skinned boy muttered under his breath, so that only Dom would hear. "…_Women_… We're screwed, aren't we?"

Adrian sighed, and pushed her plate away… It was time to head to the library, she wanted to get there and look at some of the History books on Goblins before she met with Remus.

XXXXXXXXXX

Remus cautiously approached the Library, and snuck a look inside… Was she there? He had tried to get out of dinner early so he could prepare himself for their…_encounter_, but when he had finally escaped, he had looked towards the Slytherin table and had not seen her.

He only hoped she hadn't come straight here.

The young man peered into the Library, only to find Adrian already sitting at a table, reading a large tomb. He sighed, screwing up his courage, and started to walk towards her.

Suddenly he veered towards the book shelf near her, brushing coldly past Lucius Malfoy who was… walking right toward Adrian Lucretia.

He paused at the bookshelf, then made himself look busy with, well, finding books.

"Adrian." Lucius nodded curtly.

"Ahh, Lucius… to what do I owe this pleasant surprise?" Remus was more than a bit surprised to hear the cool flattery come from the hothead. "Please, have a seat." She gestured towards the three other chairs at her table.

"Thank you, I think I will." They spoke in polite tones, held up by many years of practice.

They both knew that Lucius would not answer her vague question- there was no need.

"May I inquire as to how your family is fairing?" A sickly sweet smile turned the young woman's lips upward.

"They are quite well. They are eager to begin the Movement, of course. I have also heard that you and your brother took out the Blood-traitors and their _friends_." Lucius practically spat the word.

Remus was curious. 'What is she doing, talking to him?' He knew that Lucius was referring to the incident last Saturday, and was a little angered at the mocking tone he held as he spoke of them.

"Yes, it was… pleasing. Of course Izabel Lewis and Rami Touya helped… And Severus."

"You give credit where credit is due."

"Yes… Anyone deserves recognition who gives the Blood-traitors what's coming to them." A sickening grin crossed Adrian's face, and Remus was a little disgusted. What was she? "Speaking of which, how is my dear old mum? I do hope she is serving Him well."

Remus could literally _hear_ her capitalize 'Him.'

"Very well, indeed."

"And I suppose that's what you wanted to speak to me about…" Adrian paused, seeming to think her words over, and then said "If I may be so bold."

"You are a very smart witch… Almost..." he seemed to consider something, but Adrian filled it in for him.

"Too smart. Yes, I've heard that many times before."

Lucius' laughed, but it did not reach his cold eyes.

"It has been wondered what you plan to do after you graduate from this… stifling school." All of them knew he was referring to Hogwarts' stance on the Dark Arts.

She chose her words carefully… "I'll travel, in all likelihood… Broaden my horizons, go to University, and hopefully learn more about foreign pureblood societies…"

Her answer seemed to please Lucius, and he leaned forward, Remus copying him, curious as to what he would say.

"Would you consider joining your mother?" He was cold, calculating.

"Alas, I do not think that I would be much service in that position… It's just not where my talents lie." She knew there was know way to word it so Lucius would not take offense.

"You think yourself better than those who are actually making His Will happen?" There was a hint of anger in Lucius Malfoy's voice.

"No, no of course not! I think that if I was in His direct service I would be found out immediately."

"The Ministry of Magic would never check… They are fools." Well, Remus never said that Lucius was stupid… that was certainly something the icy blonde was right about.

"That is true. But my father is not. He didn't become Head of the Aurors by being an idiot. If I joined Him, and I had the Mark, my father would know. He watches Dominic and me, ever since we were sorted into our esteemed House."

"Hm. I see." Lucius wanted more. "So you choose Dumbledore?"

"Merlin, no! He's an old fool with a no chance of defeating the Him." Adrian paused, and then continued defending herself. "I may not want to risk discovery, but I never said that I would try and help our Lord… If information is needed, say… Getting into someone's family, manipulating what you want out of them… Or something else… I'm willing and happy to serve…"

They looked at each other, staring down with their equally hard grey eyes. Remus got shivers just watching the exchange.

After a moment, Adrian spoke, but Remus got the feeling that it was not her accepting his dominance…

"Look, Lucius, I respect you- let me tell it to you straight. Both of us have very strong futures ahead of ourselves, wherever we head… We're both pure, and we both have powerful families backing us… In the Ministry, and in the Service. I think that we could have…" she tried to find an appropriate word for it. "A very… gratifying friendship if we become… allies, of sorts."

"You scratch my back, I scratch yours."

"Exactly!" Adrian was pleased, and she clapped her hands together.

"I think… you may have a point. It is always good to have reliable contacts, as well."

"Really… So we have a… 'Deal?'" Adrian was not showing what she was thinking.

"Yes, I believe we do." And neither was Lucius.

"Good…" She glanced around her, curious as to where Remus was… "Moving on, is there any more news…" She stopped when Lucius held up his hand.

"It seems we have an audience." They both turned to where Remus was standing.

The three had their wands out, and were exchanging glares.

"Lucius, dear…" Adrian had a wicked grin on her face. "Why don't you let me deal with him- I'm sure you have plenty of other matters to attend to, and you shouldn't have to lower yourself to deal with such _filth_."

Lucius nodded to her, graced Remus with a sneer, and swept out of the Library. Once he was gone, Adrian gave a sigh of relief and collapsed on a chair.

"Fuck… That was _fun_…"

Remus continued to glare at Adrian, still holding tight to his wand.

She looked up at him, confusion etched in her face.

"What, you don't actually believe all that?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

They had moved to the Room of Requirement, and Adrian had curled up comfortably on a plush black sofa, surrounded by pillows and covered with a blanket. She was holding a cup filled with tea, and a plate of cookies sat on the coffee table between them. Remus sat across from her, his own loveseat maroon, watching her sip her tea.

It occurred to the sandy haired man that if she was going to trick him, she wouldn't have let down her guards to snuggle up to a pillow shaped like the moon… 'The moon?'

"Ah…nice pillow."

"Why, thank you, Remus." She grinned happily at him.

Remus just stared blankly at her, his mind reeling.

"Oh dear…" Well that wasn't something the Adrian back in the library would have said… at least not in such a defeated tone.

"I suppose I'll have to explain that to you. But beware," She giggled, and Remus gave a start 'She giggled? Seriously, what is this girl smoking?' "It will take awhile."

"I have time." Generally, Remus was soft spoken, but this girl was bringing out the cynic in him… And he may have been enjoying it, even if she was creepy and manipulative. Speaking of which… "How do I know you're not lying?"

She sighed, and started chewing on her thumb nail. "I swear to you, Remus, I'm not going to lie to you… I didn't ask you to meet me so I could lie to you… And I didn't mean for you to see that spectacle with Lucius… You just have to let me explain, you have to understand the differences between our 'worlds.'"

Remus sighed, and looked her straight in the eyes. It was the first chance he had to really study them- Remus had always thought that the eyes were the most descriptive part of a person, and were like books, if you knew how to read them.

Her eyes were wide, sincere. They were blue-grey, and as he looked closely, he realized they had flecks of hazel in them, and the outside of the iris was a darker blue, the inside a lighter grey… They sucked into themselves, pulling towards her large pupils…

He could tell that she was being honest, that she had no ulterior motives. But sadly, that was all he could tell.

"Alright."

Adrian squealed, and smiled widely at him, her full lips pulling over her teeth.

Then her excited demeanor dropped, and she prepared herself for her explanation, hugging her moon pillow to her chest… She murmured "I think I'm going to keep this…" then blinked at him.

"You have to understand, Remus, that the Slytherin house is a lot different than Gryffindor." Her eyes dropped. "There's a hierarchy, one that's very hard to beat, and you have to play the game or find yourself at death's doorstep. I haven't come this far, I haven't beaten… _things_… over and over again just to fall to some hoity-toity _Malfoy_."

Remus just watched her. Her emotions fascinated him, the way she responded to things, the way she could just lock all of them up, like her brother. 'Like Malfoy.' He mused.

But she didn't. She chose to share them with the world, except for "special circumstances."

She smiled slightly at him, and he was reminded of himself for just a –moment- fatigued and sad, but then she was back to explaining.

"I'm not a Death Eater, and like I told Lucius, I won't be. I don't believe in the pureblood crap, and, if they ever found out, I could be considered a blood-traitor. Stupid gits."

Remus couldn't resist. "Then why did you say those things!"

She had been staring at her nails again, and she looked up at him slowly. "I already explained this, Remus… So I don't die. So my brother doesn't die. So my friends don't die, so my father doesn't die, so my sister doesn't die. **So my brother doesn't die**."

Sighing again, Adrian knew he didn't truly understand. It was starting to dawn on him, but he had never experienced what it was like to grow up in such a _cruel_ society. 'Maybe I'm just being an angsty teen, but I have to let it get to me once and awhile, right? I'm not going to crack, not like Dom. So I have to let it out… I'm not going to tell Remus everything, just a bit… just a little bit. So I don't crack.' Adrian thought.

"Life hadn't been easy growing up… My mum's a Death Eater, as you may have gathered," At this, the weary boy nodded, "And my father's an Auror. A strange match, but that's what happens when teenagers get infatuated and have kids."

"So I learned about all the little Death Eater rules, and I learned how to be a proper pureblood with Dom. Then mum ran off to be all servanty- and we went to my father. They had divorced a while back, I don't know how, but they were allowed, and my father took my little sister with him. He thought we were a lost cause, me and Dom. I could tell when we spoke to him again. After all those long years, he didn't trust his own kids." 

She looked sad, and Remus' heart went out to her.

"But no matter. All of Dom's and mine's experiences led to us being able to handle being sorted into Slytherin, while still being ourselves. And you know, I don't want to make an enemy of Lucius Malfoy," She was getting back to the point. "So I have to play him. And Play him well. Fuck, it's not like Dom can do it… he's too tempted. So I have to play leader and make sure we don't get into deep shit. So I'm playing up to Lucius' better-than-thou attitude, and making him believe that I am like him, like the rest of them. That's what a Slytherin does, I suppose, survive, while getting the most out of the situation as they can."

"I think I get it… You shared more than I expected, I think you could have just told me it was survival, and I think I would have believed you." They stared at each other, and after a minute she nodded.

"You may be right, but I think that… that I had to tell you about myself, because for some strange reason, I want you to trust me. I want to be your friend." Her grey eyes darkened, became almost pleading.

"I would like to be your friend, but being as we come from different worlds, as you so eloquently put it," he smirked at Adrian, who couldn't resist returning it, "then we may have to get to know each other better before we commit to friendship."

"I like the sound of that." She smiled at him, and laid her head down on her Moon Pillow.

They started up a conversation on trivial things, classes, pranks, etcetera, and fell asleep in the Room of Requirement, faint smiles found on both of their faces.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hmmm… I think my story's getting a bit dramatic a bit fast, but I can't really stop it, can I? Thoughts, comments? And many thanks to those who have checked out this story so far, reviewed, read, tagged and all that jazz. 


	4. Teenagers Are Frightening

Okay, do not own Harry Potter. Own all you don't recognize. Oh, don't own Elrond either… though he is a lovely sexy fellow. I mean. coughs

This is basically a filler chapter, and an attempt to show Remus and Adrian's relationship, and personalities… And I'm in a silly mood, so I'm going to try and make this chapter a little less dark. .

**Chapter Four**

"My imaginary friend Elrond thinks you should go fuck yourself…" Adrian mumbled, snuggling into her pillow.

Remus stirred, at peace in that moment before he realized where he was… Something was rubbing his chest, and he looked down through blurry eyes at the person on top of him

'It seems I fell asleep…' He thought back to last night, their long conversation, and how he had moved to Adrian's black sofa to converse better. And then they fell asleep on each other.

That was bad.

This was bad.

This was very very bad.

Remus had never really considered himself a sexual person. He knew that Sirius was a player… That James certainly wasn't a prude, and the reason that Peter spent so much time in the bathroom wasn't because of constipation.

Sure, Remus wasn't a virgin. His last girlfriend had even told him that he was rather talented… But he looked at sex from more of a scientific view… Never really experiencing the lust that his friends incorporated into their lives daily.

The Marauders had even gone as far as to call Remus asexual.

Sometimes he felt so lonely that he actually believed they were _right_…

But that wasn't the point.

He was supposed to be past this, puberty had ended a long time ago.

The girl on top of him mumbled something about tree-huggers needing friends too, and moved her leg up his, curling it around him.

A warm shiver wound its way up Remus' spine, and he bit back a groan. This was very **very** bad.

'Okay, Remus, pull yourself together. Think of something…not sexy. Fruit. Peaches. Breasts- SHIT! No, no… James in a tutu… Peter in a tutu… Adrian in a tutu… Adrian in a _maids outfit_…'

Yes, Remus had found himself in quite a predicament. And, to his horror, Adrian was beginning to wake up, and her leg was…squeezing him…

Oh god…

He gave it one more shot. 'Slughorn in a tutu!' Remus sighed, relieved. It was all better now. Then, thinking back to his saving thought, he began to laugh.

XXX

Adrian awoke to her pillow rumbling. Pretty pillow with pretty buttons on it… wait… she poked the moving pillow.

That's not a pillow…

Oh dear.

That's a Remus.

Damn. She should probably get up. But she didn't _want_ to. He was just so… comfy.

"Adrian? Adrian, doll… I know you're awake." He was so soft and warm and at the same time hard… cuddly.

Remus poked Adrian. "Get up. My leg is going numb."

Adrian looked down to where his legs were. Her own long appendages were rapped around his, and her body was pressed against his.

Oh dear.

This was not entirely innocent. She should probably get up.

"Er… I'm sorry. What time is it?" Her face was flushed, and she couldn't help but notice that Remus' was bright red.

A clock appeared over the fireplace.

"It's only 6:30… We have time."

"That's good… I'm going to be in big shit… Izzy's going to kick my ass."

"Heh heh… Sirius and James will be… irksome."

Adrian grinned, and winked at him.

Wait.

She had forgotten something…

"Uh… Remus… I never did what I meant to do…" She avoided looking in his eyes. "I just wanted to tell you sorry for Saturday. I overreacted- I acted rashly. I get it, now."

"I really don't think you _can_ get it." Seeing her slightly hurt look, he rushed on. "But thank you for the apology… It means a lot to me. And I'm sorry, too. I overreacted as well… You were just trying to defend your friend."

They smiled at each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Giddy-up, horsie! Adrian jumped on Dom's back, slapping his leg.

"Get. Off. Me." Dom ground out.

"Nay, bad horsie! You _neigh_, you don't speak English!" she giggled, and Dom resigned himself to his fate.

"Neigh…"

"Better! I'll give you a carrot for that. Now take me to Charms, horsie!"

It had been two weeks since Remus and Adrian had made up, and they had continued to meet in the Room of Requirement or an abandoned classroom. Sometimes they even brought there friends- Sirius and James were civil to Adrian and her friends as long as they returned it.

"Hey, you can _wingardium leviosa_ a person, right?" Izzy grinned at Dom. "So can you do it to someone and like, make them fly?"

"I don't know… Let's test it out." An evil smile spread across Dom's face, and Izzy glanced up at Adrian, who was perched on top of Dom and singing.

"Life's a piece of shit when you look at it. Life's a laugh and death's a joke; it's true!" She started whistling "Always look on the bright side of life!"

Suddenly, she shrieked. "Ahhh! I'm flying!" Izzy and Rami both had their wands pointed at her, and she was gripping onto Dom's shirt as she rose in the air.

Remus heard loud yelling coming from ahead of him, and he turned the corner to find Adrian screaming as she rose in the air, her friends laughing. Remus rushed forward, worried.

Suddenly she stopped, and twirled. "Oooh, I can walk on air." She took a step. "Walkity. Walkity. Walk." Hysterical laughter filled the hall, and she plummeted halfway to the ground as Rami fell on the floor laughing. Dom pointed his wand at her, and she rose back to her previous height.

"You know what I just realized?" The three glanced up at her face. "If you look up from right underneath me, you can see up my skirt." Realizing what she had just said, she blanched. "I mean, you can't- oh, fuck!"

Izzy grinned wickedly and moved under Adrian. "Oh, lovely knickers, Adrian!" She laughed, ignoring the girl above her, who had just resumed shrieking. "I never thought you were a _pink_ girl… Oh dear, that sounded dirtier than I meant it too."

"Hey Rami!" Izzy was in a silly mood, even with the 'flying' girl trying to kick her head in. "Mars is bright of late!"

Even Dom cracked a smile at this.

"Oh really?" He asked, amused. "Uranus is especially large as well."

Okay, now Dom was down-right laughing. Remus realized that this was a very _raucous_ group of friends, even as Adrian did a somersault in the air and flashed him. She was laughing as well, and he was sure she had noticed him.

"Okay guys, time to let me down and join in on the perverted fun."

"Ahahaha, but I soo like the view from down here." Rami snorted at Izzy's innocent smile.

Students were swarming around them, in the rush to get to classes, and they finally let down Adrian when they reached Charms. Remus entered the room only a little bit behind her, and took a seat next to James.

He found himself a little… _hot_… from that display.

"Damn."

James looked over at his friend, amused to see a flush on the pale boy's neck.

"Remus, what have you been _getting_ _up_ to?" He asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively, and laughing as the boy slammed his head down on his desk and mumbled something about 'panties.'

Professor Flitwick began the pre-lecture to a charm to improve dancing abilities and other such _helpful_ spells.

XXXXXX

Remus was doing homework in the common room, James and Sirius playing a game of chess, while Peter watched.

An owl flew down into the room, and he recognized the parchment he unwound from its leg as Zonko's Illustrious Note-Passing Parchment.

**'Hello?'** He wrote on it, curious as to who wanted to talk to him.

_'Hey, Remus.'_ The sloppy handwriting was easily recognizable as Adrian's, as he noticed the letters scrunching together.

**'Hello. What's up?'**

_'Eh, absolutely nothing. Professor Flitwick's mustache is amazing, don't you think?'_

**'Uh… I've never thought about that before.'** Now that he did, though, Remus realized that Flitwick's mustache… and the rest of his general hairyness was, in fact, amazing.

_'That's too bad. Did you enjoy our little show in the hall?'_

Remus was more than a little embarrassed that she had caught him, but decided to treat it with the same stoic-ness he treated everything.

**'It was momentarily entertaining.'**

_'Oooh, you're no fun. Remus could practically __hear her pouting.'_

**'So I've been told.'**

_'Hey, you know what's fun? Using a Quick Notes Quill to write your notes… or letters… or anything… I think I'm going to do that in a letter to someone. Or my notes… hmmm'_

**'Have you taken some sort of chipper-upper potion?'**

_'Er… No…' _

**'You seem especially sheepish.'**

_'Yeah well- PBBBBT'_

**'That's not even a word.'**

_'Meanie.'_

**'You're so eloquent.'**

_'Yeah yeah yeah… How do you eat your Chocolate Frogs? (It's from Witch Weekly- blahhh stupid girly magazine…) It goes on talking about romance and the starrrs, but all I could think about when reading it was that I watch mine hop around and try to keep them as pets (the fucking spell runs out after awhile… damn it all) and my brother likes to tear the legs off of them before he eats them. Isn't that kinda creepy? Hahahaha he's glaring at me as he watches me write this. Silly goose.'_

**'That's… very interesting. And yes, it is creepy, but don't worry about him too much- Sirius likes to bite them in half, butt first. I prefer to just stuff them in my mouth whole… I really would rather not eat something that represents a moving, breathing thing, but they're just too tasty to pass up. And anyway, _are _you using a Quick Notes Quill now?'**

_'Awww.. You're cute. And, er… maybe. Okay, yes. But its fun, I can't pass it up. I like sharing my thoughts with people, though Rami says it's the ultimate torture. Izzy just rambles on with me about how sperm are the Ministry's secret agents because they climb up in a woman's uterus and infect the baby and the child becomes the Ministry's slave. I think sperm are creepy. They're living things crawling up a PERSON'S PRIVATES! Agggghhhhh!'_

**'You know, I don't think I needed the imagery that came with that note. And I really would rather not think about the things that live in my body, or sex for that matter. But Sirius looks (he's reading over my shoulder by the way) like he just got his manhood chopped off. Ow. That hurt. He just hit me.'**

_'Oh dearie me, the __poor boy! Of course, I thought he was a eunuch. I didn't realize he actually HAS a manhood. Oh, I never thought about that- they live in you too! But hey, they DIE in US!'_

**'Hmmm… Maybe we're all slaves of the Ministry? And I believe Sirius' face is going purple, but then, so is James… For different reasons, of course- James is about to use himself as a lavatory trying not to laugh.'**

_'Oh, I like the way you think, Mister. And remind James that Lily told him that she'd rather fuck Slughorn before James.'_

**'Well, at least James doesn't have to use the lavatory anymore… Or at least, not for the urinal- he looks like he's about to puke. Actually, that is a rather terrible image… I really wish I had your crass ability to control the images in your head.'**

_'You old prude. Hahahahah… I don't have the ability to block the gross images out of my head, I just try and find them amusing instead of thinking about how disgusting they are…_

_I'm sure Slughorn wouldn't mind that image though; he certainly dotes on the poor girl enough…. Oh dear, that makes me think of Slughorn being the submissive partner and Lily being a dominatrix… Though, Lily as a dominatrix doesn't surprise me all that much- she is a very demanding, very stern girl. Tons of fun, but she has a glare to match McGonagall.'_

**'More horrendous images, thank you SO much. You do have a talent for finding inappropriate things funny, don't you? I think that James is going to have an aneurysm, I'm positive he's thinking of Lily in tight black leather and latex… I think you broke him! …Me, I'm thinking of Slughorn in latex, and I think I might have to find a bucket… Sirius, I'm sure, is  
thinking of McGonagall in leather… Ow, he hit me again. But, he's laughing… At James. Well, whatever. So am I.'**

_'I don't know, Lily's hair would go really well in leather. I'll have to suggest it to her, though I'm sure James will ruin it by getting her to first and she'll end up glaring at me and going "you've been talking to Potter, haven't you! SEVEN MILLION POINTS FROM SLYTHERIN!" hmmm… I wonder if it's possible to take that many points._

_Haha, I'm sure he's fixable. Though I bet he wishes Lily would be the mechanic. Wow, this is too fun. Dom never gets crushes so I can't ever pick on him. Ew, Slughorn in latex is disgusting. But you know, I bet McGonagall was a babe in her day. I can just imagine her and Dumbledore fucking like rabbits.'_

**'I really don't know if you can take that many points from a house… I'm sure it would break it- like James (who is still sputtering and gaping, I might add). I don't think we can test it out, either, McGonagall would have kittens. Oh no, I bet you're going to get images of her pregnant and giving birth now, right?**

**Well, of course you will, because I just gave them to you. Sometimes I worry about myself. Which brings me to my next point- I really really wish you wouldn't imagine teachers having intercourse… Then _I_ start imagining it, and James and Sirius go off the deep end too. Then I think of Rabbits in it…**

**By the way, you don't mind them reading over my shoulder, right? Oh, James and Sirius want to know what a Mechanic is.'**

_'Bloody poofs, I'm not going to explain it- you'd be better at it anyway! And I really don't mind them reading it, their reactions are entertaining, to say the least. Oh, too bad that we can't experiment the points thing, there's this really stuck up Ravenclaw that I would just LOVE to use as a test subject….. Do you think McGonagall is a kinky woman?_

_Surprisingly, I did NOT imagine McGonagall having kids- I don't think I can imagine her away from Hogwarts… Dumbledore and she are always in a classroom when I think of them getting fleshy._

_Uhhh… No, I can't avoid thinking of people having sex. It's funny, I like to laugh. And its natural- I don't like it when people go on about having to be private about those things! Oh, sorry. I was just thinking of my cousin, she's always going on about how I should learn to be lady like and shit. I know the things I think about- and make you think about- are grotesque sometimes… Though I still think Lily in leather would be hot.'_

**'Sirius would like me to inform you that he takes offense to your comment about his sexuality- he'll have you know that he's well known as a ladies-man. He also says that you shouldn't be talking; you're the one talking about how good-looking Lily would look in leather. Just so you know, I cleaned up his language a bit.**

**I think it would be best for all our mental health if you stopped thinking about professors engaging in intercourse.**

**I'm sorry about your cousin- she sounds immensely dull. I honestly can't say that I don't enjoy your lack of "lady-like" behavior. It makes life more interesting, though I'm not sure that can always be a good thing, considering who my friends are.'**

_ 'Oh you're a doll, Remus. Even if you made that comment about me being the cause of everyone's lack of sanity- I always thought Sirius was to blame for that. Tell Sirius that I don't give a fuck, please… And try and refrain from cleaning up my language, will you? Hey, I gotta go, gotta study. Dom can be a real prick when he wants to, and he wants to go NOW. Oy vey, boys. Talk to you later, just send a message if you want to talk and I'll try and get back to you.'_

**'Okay, go study. Pay attention, be a good student, don't do drugs.'**

_'Hhaha, like that's gonna happen. Bye bye.'_

It wasn't the most productive conversation they'd had, but definitely one of the more entertaining ones. Remus liked talking to her, even if he was wasting precious class time.

He found her incredibly fun, and sometimes she managed to tear his thoughts to something happier, a feat that only James and Sirius had mastered. She was a strange person, though, not stoic (she wore her emotions on her sleeve) enough to be a stereotypical Slytherin but too cunning, ambitious and manipulative to be in any other house.

The one thing he really liked about her was her empathy. It was what had made her apologize to him, and to accept Sirius and James… Remus almost wondered if he would be able to tell her about his monthly problem… No. He couldn't.

And that was why he refused to let the eensey weensey crush he was developing on her to form and stick to his brain. (An image popped into his head- of a purple goopy mass with bubbles popping on it stuck to his head like gum being pulled off a shoe.)

All of his friends really were weird.

But then, he was too. So he really couldn't go there, without getting playful glares from his fellow Marauders and 'humorous' criticism from Adrian.

'Though,' he thought, 'I'm very glad to have them. Without Sirius, James and Peter I wouldn't be able to handle the wolf, and without Adrian I wouldn't be able to handle the _people_.'

Maybe… maybe he should consider telling her?

Maybe he should discuss it with his fellow Marauders first.

Maybe he should just forget about it right now and make Sirius do his Transfiguration homework. Yes. That sounded like a good idea.

(Who was he kidding; he wouldn't be able to forget about the wolf. But at least he could distract himself for a while.)

And stop thinking about Adrian's legs.

Or her breasts.

Or her pink underwear.

It hadn't been the best idea to tell Prongs and Padfoot about Adrian's "flying lesson." Especially when he brought up Izzy looking up the other girl's skirt. And it certainly didn't help to mention "pink bits."

That hadn't been mortifying, oh no.

Yes, that was Remus' lame attempt at sarcasm. He was usually quite good at it too, but it seemed that thinking about Adrian in all sorts of naughty ways (Adrian with Lily in compromising positions… wearing leather) made him quite daft at being witty.

Remus decided that he should definitely try to stop thinking about her kissing other girls. That was a very bad idea.

XXXXXX


	5. AN Note Good News

**A/N NOTE:**

So, I feel pretty terrible for never updating this… I just read through it, and it's not an awful fic- plenty of mistakes, but whatever. !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} -- It's oddly reminiscent of when I first attempted to write fanfiction as a middle schooler and ended up having my main character stab herself in the second chapter. (Terrible, terrible)

Anyway, I'm almost done with school (for this year, at least) and my goal for the summer is to update this; to get over 20,000 words at the least. I have no idea of where I'm going with it, so if anyone has any suggestions, please do share.

Soon I shall have another chapter up! woot.


End file.
